Fortnite Season 1: The Adventures of Jonesy
by TheGuydude
Summary: Jonesy (the blonde default skin) fights against his enemies in this fanfiction about Fortnite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fortnite or Epic Games

—

Chapter 1: Jonesy Fights the Renegades!

Jonesy wiped his brow as the bright sun beat down on him. Him and his teammate Spitfire had decided to leap out of the Battle Bus early and land at Lonely Lodge. However, Jonesy had not found a chest and was stuck with a grey Pump Shotgun.

Spitfire had found a treasure chest and opened it to find a Purple Scar. There was a loud, rapid rattling noise as Spitfire fired off round after round with his Purple Scar. Jonesy peeked out from his tree to see Renegade Raider kill Spitfire with a Tactical Submachine Gun. Then she took the Purple Scar and began to look around for Jonesy.

Her teammate, the Aerial Assault Trooper, saw him first and shot a Green Tactical Shotgun at him, which he quickly dodged and began running. The Renegade Raider began to chase him while firing the Tactical SMG at him. A few shots hit him, but most of them missed.

Filled with adrenaline, Jonesy pulled out a blueprint and began to build up a mountain, before sliding down the other side and dashing to Retail Row, which was nearby. As soon as he reached it Jonesy ran into a shop and hid. As soon as he was certain the Renegade Raider couldn't see him if they came, he took out his Med Kit and opened up the latch.

Jonesy pulled out the gauze, wrapped it around his bleeding leg, and applied pressure for a few minutes. Once he was certain the wounds would be harmless to him, he discarded the empty Med Kit and then noticed a noise. He listened carefully and figured out it was the quiet noise of a nearby treasure chest.

Jonesy searched for a while until he finally found the old wooden chest. It was bathed in an eerie orange-golden glow. In a few seconds Jonesy had the latch open. Inside the chest was a glowing golden rocket launcher, a wide glass bottle filled with blue liquid, and some scrap pieces of metal.

Jonesy picked up the metal and slid it into his backpack. Then he clicked the glass bottle open and drank the sour liquid eagerly. He could feel his bones and skin strengthening. After picking up the Rocket Launcher, he left the shop and began to run.

Jonesy built a new ramp up the mountain and then slid down the other side, firing rockets as fast as possible towards the Renegade Raider and her teammate, who were healing. He easily blew up the Aerial Assault Trooper and then picked up the Purple Scar off his body. The Renegade Raider looked up, surprised, and quickly pulled out the Tact SMG.

She built up a ramp at a very high speed and then jumped off. Time seemed to slow down as he looked up at the Renegade Raider, who was firing at a rapid pace. Holding up his grey Pump Shotgun, Jonesy fired one round, knowing that if he missed, the Renegade Raider would kill him.

The shells landed a perfect headshot, killing the Renegade Raider. Jonesy began to dance, celebrating his victory.


	2. Chapter 2: Jonesy the Sniper

Disclaimer: I do not own Epic Games/Fortnite, or else the Suppressed Shotgun would definitely exist.

—

Jonesy leapt out of the Battle Bus and began to dive straight down. It had been a week since he had won against the Renegade Raider, and he was playing Solo this time. Jonesy pulled his parachute and began to glide down to the mountain.

He quickly made his way down to the mountain and then ran into a building atop the hill. Inside it was a glowing wooden treasure chest. Jonesy quickly popped the latch open and found a Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle as well as a Shield Potion. He picked up the glass bottle of blue liquid and drank it.

The sour liquid burned his throat as he swallowed each last drop. Once it was empty he discarded it and picked up the Semi-Auto and the small stone bricks. Jonesy decided that he should be a sniper for this match, since he had a sniper rifle and an elevated point. He walked to the edge of the hill and aimed through the scope of his Semi-Auto.

Jonesy had heard it was a great sniper, since it could fire fairly quickly and yet it could still dish out a lot of damage. Looking at Retail Row, he did not spot anybody for a while. Suddenly he noticed a Skull Trooper running from one building to another. Jonesy fired and barely missed. He tried again and again and again, and by that point his target had began to build a tower upwards. Once they had made their tower so that it was higher than Jonesy, they stuck a very long silver gun out of it and aimed at him.

The silver spikes on the end of it began to spin and glow with a bright blue light. Suddenly there was a blinding flash as dust rose around him. Jonesy coughed and waited for the dust to clear. Once it did, he noticed a large scorch mark on the ground next to him. He aimed at them and fired again.

This time, Jonesy hit his target. Then he quickly built over, picked up the Zapotron off their body, and ran back to the hill, before destroying the bridge he had made so that he was inconspicuous.

Jonesy pulled his Semi-Auto back out and peered through the scope to see Ramirez running from one building to the next, a Ghoul Trooper slowly following. Jonesy thought of an idea and began to charge the Zapotron.

The Ghoul Trooper was about to shoot Ramirez when the bolt of lightning crackled around them, killing them both instantly. Jonesy grinned as he slid down the hill.

Suddenly, he noticed Spitfire racing towards the loot. Holding his Semi-Auto, he began to fire off as many rounds as possible, attempting to no-scope Spitfire.

A single bullet connected, cracking against Spitfire's head and knocking him to the ground. Jonesy began to do his Default Dance as he celebrated winning a 4-kill game.


End file.
